


HIGHLIGHTS (Hamilton watches Hamilton)

by AwkwardGayChild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adultery, Alex is a smol bean, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Death, Eliza is a cinnamon roll, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Johns a smol bean, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayChild/pseuds/AwkwardGayChild
Summary: Basically they watch the musical, but with LAMS





	1. Alexander Hamilton

Alex groaned as he hit the floor. Laurens fell with him and pushed himself up, grunting. “The hell...?” They were just on the battlefield, battle of Yorktown. They were winning until they got sucked up, and well, landed here.

“Shit...” Alex mumbled, as he realized that his dearest Eliza doesn’t know where he is, or what time...

”OW!”

”PEGGY GET OFF!”

”SORRY! SHIT-“

”NO CURSING GIRLS!”

”Yes Martha...”

The Schuyler sisters and Martha had fell on the floor. Martha clearly recovered quickly, reprimanding the sisters as they untangle them selves from one another.

”SON!”

”HAMILSHIT!?”

”Thomas please!”

George placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Son.” He said firmly, and smiled ever so slightly.

However, Thomas wasn’t as pleased. “Ugh! He’s here!? Wherever here is!?”

Madison sighed, most likely having to do this a lot. “Thomas....”

“I’m Melody. The person who brought y'all here. Just call me Mel.”

All of the men stepped foreward, except for Laurens and Washington, in attempt to flirt with her. Embarrassing so, she actually tutted and stepped foreward. “I’m in charge, y'all listen to me, even if so y’all ain’t used to it, I don’t give a shit!”

They backed away, slightly as Washington offered her his hand. “Hello Madam, why are we here?”

“I guess I should say it. We will be watching a play on Alexander Hamilton.”

”ABOUT ME!?”

”WHAT!? NO FAIR! IM BETTER THAN THAT PRICK-“

”JEFFERSON! HAMILTON! ENOUGH!”

”What about us Schuylers?” Angelica asked, confused slightly on why Alexander has his own play.

”Y’all be included.”

”Y’all” John snorted. “Southern aren’t cha?”

”My family be livin’ in the South, so yeah.”

Everyone stared at her as she explained what will be happening. “...it’s a big hit, and it’s based on our dearest Alexander.” She smiled at him. “I know who all you guys are, so I can pop some blackmail if y’all don’t act good to me.”

Thomas snorted. “I don’t have no blackmail,” he sneered.

Mel just smiled. “You raped Sally Hemings when she was only fifteen, and she gave birth to five children who was all of yours,” She gave him a pointed glare. “Not to mention, all the horrible things you did to other slaves!”

Speechless, Thomas just sat there, eyes wide with fear of his reputation.

”Now! Who wanna start the play!?”


	2. Alexander Hamilton (Act 1, Song 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I TRIED OK!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TRIED!!!  
> T^T I’m terrribleeeeeeee  
> Eeeek!  
> Sorry everyone who reads this!

_[Aaron Burr:]_

_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_  
_Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_  
_Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor_  
_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

* * *

Alexander looks over at Burr, then glances at every else looking for any sign of mockery. Laurens bit his lip and links hands with Alex. “....mmm...” Alex hummed in acknowledgement as he looks at everyone again.

Eliza fumbles with her fingers as she glares slightly at Laurens, who had Peggy and Alex at his sides.

_[John Laurens:]_  
_The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_  
_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_  
_By being a lot smarter_  
_By being a self-starter_  
_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_

“Well thank you my dearest John.”

John just blushed and bit his lip.

_[Thomas Jefferson:]_  
_And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_  
_Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_  
_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_  
_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_

_”_ Well if it ain’t me.” Thomas grins as he looked at his look-a-like.

”So self-loving...” Peggy groaned

_[James Madison:]_  
_Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_  
_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_  
_Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_  
_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_

Alex bit back tears as John kissed his cheek.

Eliza was red with anger

_[Burr:]_  
_Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."_  
_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_  
_"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and_  
_The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"_

_”_ You know my name Burr _.”_ Alex rolled _his_ eyes annoyed

_[Alexander Hamilton:]_  
_Alexander Hamilton_  
_My name is Alexander Hamilton_  
_And there's a million things I haven't done_  
_But just you wait, just you wait..._

_[Eliza Hamilton:]_  
_When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_  
_Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_  
_Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick_

Alex let out a choked sob and Eliza never had gotten a chance to comfort him when John was kissing his cheek softly.

_[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]_  
_And Alex got better but his mother went quick_

More sobs erupted from Alexander as he trembled 

_[George Washington (Company):]_  
_Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_  
_Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside_  
_A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."_  
_He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

“I was reading a lot...” he sniffed. Peggy flashed a thumbs up towards John

_[Burr (Company):]_  
_There would've been nothin' left to do_  
_For someone less astute_  
_He would've been dead or destitute_  
_Without a cent of restitution_  
_Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord_  
_Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford_  
_Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_  
_Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)_  
_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_  
_In New York you can be a new man_

_[Company (Hamilton):]_  
_In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man_  
_In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man_  
_In New York you can be a new man_  
_[Women:] In New York_  
_[Men:] New York_  
_[Hamilton:] Just you wait!_

_[Company:]_  
_Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_  
_We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)_  
_You could never back down_  
_You never learned to take your time!_  
_Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_  
_When America sings for you_  
_Will they know what you overcame?_  
_Will they know you rewrote the game?_  
_The world will never be the same, oh_

“You rewrote the game?” Washington asked surprised.

Alex shrugged

_[Burr:]_  
_The ship is in the harbor now_  
_See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)_  
_Another immigrant_  
_Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)_  
_His enemies destroyed his rep_  
_America forgot him_

_[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]_  
_We fought with him_

“Together” Lafayette And Hercules grinned. “Rivals” Thomas and Madison groaned.

_[Laurens/Philip:]_  
_Me? I died for him_

Laurens eyes was as wide as saucers. “N-no....”

Alex hugged John tight

_[Washington:]_  
_Me? I trusted him_

“I always will too.”

_[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]_  
_Me? I loved him_

“Ok you’re my friend but ew!” Peggy scooted away.

_[Burr:]_  
_And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him_

_”WHAT!?”_ Alex yelled trying to snap Burrs head.

Burr went behind Washington 

_[Company:]_  
_There's a million things I haven't done_  
_But just you wait!_

_[Burr:]_  
_What's your name, man?_

_[Company:]_  
_Alexander Hamilton!_


	3. Aaron Burr, Sirrrrrrrr~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Melody is just a single child who needs love, John gets beaten up privately by Eliza, Alex realizes he’s in love with John, AND PEGGY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I’ll write a chapters during Spainish in class.

Melody was hugging Peggy. “Such a cute child who almost-got-killed-by-axe-by-the-native-Americans-But-She’s-ok.” After that comment Melody and Peggy started speaking quickly about what happened.

“Y’all! The other song is comin’” Mel said eating popcorn. 

Eliza glared at Mel as she started saying how much she loved the song because Alex and John love each other. Alex’s face burned red, freckles prominent, and John shrank in his seat flustered rolling his blue eyes, before looking deep into Alexander blue violet ones.

Anddddd you could hear Mel fangirling from behind.

_COMPANY_ :  
_1776_  
_New_ _York_ _City_

”That’s when I met Alexander...” Burr spoke slowly. “Always so talkative...” 

Alex rolled his eyes at the comment.

_HAMILTON_ :  
Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?  
  
BURR:  
_That_ depends, who's asking?

”Wait so if I wasn’t asking you would be a Burr and when I was you wouldn’t? Burr what the hell?” Burr shrugged.

HAMILTON:  
Oh well sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton  
I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you  
  
BURR:  
I'm getting nervous

“I’ll get nervous too if someone asked me that...”

Mel shrugged. “Unless it’s someone hot, I wouldn’t mind!” She grins.

HAMILTON:  
Sir, I heard your name at Princeton  
I was seeking an accelerated course of study  
When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours  
I may have punched him  
It’s a blur, sir  
He handles the financials—  
  
BURR:  
You punched the bursar?

“No I didn’t! It was more of a greatly bad debate that ended up with a black eye....” he trailed.

Alex sighs as everyone stared at him before rolling his eyes, and caught Johns stare before both of them turned red looking away.

Eliza smiles slightly. “John may I ask you something in the bathroom?” “S-Sure...” he mumbled still red walking into the restroom. Eliza follows suit.

”Eliza...” Mel huffs. “Jesus I didn’t want anyone to die!”

* * *

Eliza smiled at John sweetly before repeatedly punching him in the gut, as John panted and groaned.

”Fucking hell Eliza!” He whispered yelled holding his stomach as she kneed him in the crotch.

She just smiled and left the bathroom sitting on the couch.

* * *

Melody groans. “Eliza is jealo-“ she got tackled by Eliza covering her mouth. Mel furrowed her eyebrows and kicked Eliza off sitting down grunting. John limped next to Alexander. “Ugh...” Alex smiles slightly as he hugs John and kissed his cheek. 

That’s when he realized he loved John.

HAMILTON:  
Yes, I wanted to do what you did  
Graduate in two, then join the revolution  
He looked at me like I was stupid  
I’m not stupid

Thomas snorted at that. “You are, _Hamilton_.” He drawled.

Alex glared at him.

  
So how’d you do it?  
How’d you graduate so fast?  
  
BURR:  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed

Melody was sniffing. “That’s so sad! Alexa play despacito.” 

HAMILTON:  
You're an orphan  
Of course, I'm an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war!  
Then we could prove that we're worth more  
Than anyone bargained for

“WHY WOULD YOU WANT A WAR!?” Everyone who fought in it yelled. 

Melody and Alex shrugged. “Well if he didn’t I wouldn’t be here.” Mel reasoned.

BURR:  
Can I buy you a drink?  
  
HAMILTON:  
That would be nice  
  
BURR:  
While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less  
  
HAMILTON:  
What?  
  
BURR:  
Smile more  
  
HAMILTON:  
Ha  
  
BURR:  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for  
  
HAMILTON:  
You can't be serious  
  
BURR:  
You want to get ahead?  
  
HAMILTON:  
Yes  
  
BURR:  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead

Angelica bit her lip. “ _Foreshadowing...._ ” she thought.

LAURENS:  
Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?  
  
LAURENS, MULLIGAN:  
Showtime!  
  
BURR:  
...like I said...

Melody was freely crying. “BURR STOP FORESHADOWING!” She whimpered.

Peggy and John comforted her as Burr raised his hands quickly in mock surrender. “Jesus Christ....”

LAURENS:  
Showtime! Showtime! Yo!  
I’m John Laurens in the place to be!  
Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don't want it with me  
Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!

“Pop chick-a-pop...?” Peggy cocked her head in confusion. Melody smiled. “It’s just a sound.”

LAFAYETTE:  
Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the king, “Casse-toi!” Who's the best? C’est moi!

John, Alex and Thomas was laughing and snorting. Lafayette turned red. “I didn’t speak English good ok!?” He shouted embarrassed. Alex snorts louder. “Yeah but, what you said though...”

MULLIGAN:  
Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin’ it  
Yes I heard your mother say “come again?”  
  
LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:  
Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
MULLIGAN:  
Lock up your daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets

“Damn... fucking horses?” Hercules turned red.

Melody laughed. “Corsets are the thing women wear to keep them looking slim, not a type of horse!”

”Oh...”

_[Laurens:]_  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more…  
  
_[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
To the revolution!

 _[Laurens:]_  
Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!  
  
_[Mulligan:]_  
Aaron Burr!

”Shit...” Aaron mumbled looking away.

_[Laurens:]_  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!  
  
_[Burr:]_  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land

”BOOOOOO!” The entire revolutionary set yelled.  
  
_[Lafayette/Mulligan:]_  
Boooo!

_[Laurens:]_  
Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?

_[Hamilton:]_  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?

_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
Ooh  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?

Angelica laughed looking at Lafayette. “Calm down, you seem so suspicious.”

Lafayette just turned red.

  
_[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]_  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?

”Imma do what nobody has done!” He grinned at everyone. 

Melody snorted. “We’ll see.”


End file.
